14 February 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-02-14 ;Comments *A Valentines Day special live from Peel Acres. *John Peel: "Before the programme started I was playing George and Andy our engineers and also family friends of course, one or two records that they'd not heard before - Deep Soul records, including stuff by Eddie & Ernie and also I mentioned that Eddie and Ernie I think made like a handful of singles, and I also played them something by Geater Davis, and he only made a couple of singles, played them Stanley Winston's 'No More Ghettos in America', which will be familiar to regular listeners to this programme. As far as I know the only record he made, an untraceable man. Then I pointed out that somebody like Mick Hucknall had probably made something like 15 or 20 LPs. I thought that was an interesting kind of contrast. But then I said in his defence he did once make a good record and there were whistles of disbelief but I went across to the shed in the field and I've got it and I may play it before the end of the programme." *The Eddie & Ernie and Geater Davis singles played on the show later turned up in John Peel's Record Box. *In the last half hour of the show, Peel belatedly announces that there is a competition running on the John Peel page of the Radio One website to win copies of the singles compilation CD issued by Boobytrap Records. Sessions *Loves live at Peel Acres. Tracklisting :(JP: 'Well hello and welcome to Stowmarket and Peel Acres for our Valentines Day hootenanny with, inevitably, the Loves. And in the next two hours we're going to make progress.') *Alex Kowalski: Progress (12") Kanzleramt :(JP: 'The track's called progress, you see, hence my intro to it. Pretty clever stuff...') *Icarus Line: Feed A Cat To Your Cobra (LP - Mono) Sweet Nothing :(JP: 'Obviously there's a kind of love theme running through tonight's programme, inescapably, but hopefully we're not going to overdo it.') *Gaby And Wilton: Only Love (7") Camel *Loves: The Sound We Make Is Love (Live At Peel Acres) *Eddie & Ernie: I Believe She Will (7") Chess Records :(JP: 'And that's for our friend Mick up in Windham in Norfolk and he was the man who introduced me to Eddie and Ernie actually, for which I've always been extremely grateful. He's a great record collector himself, Mick, and I found Eddie and Ernie's rarest record, and I can't remember what it was called, and I gave it to him, which is one of the very few unselfish things I've ever done in all of my life.') *Ikara Colt: Belgravia (LP - Chat and Business) Fantastic Plastic *Max Duley: Into Black (12" EP - This Is Not A Photo Opportunity) Rodz-Konez *New Order: Here To Stay (White Label) :(JP: 'Well I'll tell you what, it's party time here at Peel Acres - for everyone except me of course, I'm working.') *Loves: Boom-A-Bang-Bang-Bang (Live At Peel Acres) *Decal: Carpenter (LP - 404 Not Found) Planet Mu :Starts playing Decal again (Wrong Track Moment). *Flamingos: Mio Amore (7") End :(JP: 'I was hoping that as I played it, Sheila would be listening to the lyrics and have her arm around my shoulder and a tear in her eye, instead of which she just carried on shouting and drinking and talking and didn't listen to a moment of it.') *Mills Brothers: Till Then (single) Brunswick (Pig's Big 78) *Pressure Rise: Way Of Life (Teebee Remix) (LP - Focus) Aspect *Loves: Just Like Bobby D (Live At Peel Acres) :(JP: 'I forget what the sessions are next week, er, Flaming Stars on Tuesday, nothing on Wednesday because it's the Brit Awards and I know there's not a single listener to this programme who won't be utterly fascinated by the Brit Awards.') *Nina Nastasia: A Love Song (LP - Dogs) Socialist :Starts playing Nina Nastasia again instead of HMHB (Wrong Track Moment). *Half Man Half Biscuit: Deep House Victims Minibus Appeal (LP - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus :(JP: 'Well how splendid would it be to have them play here at Peel Acres one of these nights, but I don't think it's actually possible.') *Exile: Don't Forget X (White Label – probably this) *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Baudelaire (LP - Source Tags and Codes) Interscope *Geater Davis: For Your Precious Love (7") House Of Orange *Cracow Klezmer Band: The Amourous Dance Of The Orchid (LP - The Warriors) Tzadik *Loves: True Love Will Find You In The End (Live At Peel Acres) *My Bloody Valentine: What You Want (LP - Loveless) Creation *Scientist(2): The Mummy's Shroud (LP - Scientist Rids The World Of The Evil Curse Of The Vampires) Greensleeves Records :(JP: 'Time now for a mildly embarrassing selection from the Perfumed Garden:') *Simon And Garfunkel: At The Zoo (7") Columbia *Soul Center: A Good One (LP - III) NovaMute *Persil: June (demo cd) White Label *Loves: You're My Best Friend (Live At Peel Acres) :(JP: 'I feel confident that's going to replace the original in the collective consciousness so thank you very much for that.') *Brokeback: Running Scared (EP - Morse Code in the Modern Age) Thrill Jockey :(JP: 'There's only one record really with which I could I end tonight's programme and... no sentimental dedications because I shall start weeping. This inevitably is FSK.') *FSK: My Funny Valentine (Compilation LP - Bei Alfred) Zickzack File ;Name *John_Peel_20020214 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment Category:Competitions